Proscribed Captivation
by Immortal Creation
Summary: On a moonlit night, Kazuto and Shino found themselves both unintentionally seduced by the other. When their hormones become too much to contain, the night becomes one they would never forget. Follow up to "Knight In Black Armor" ( Adult Content )


In dead of the night, the world fell silent and nothing but vermin roamed the vacant streets.  
>A beam of moonlight shone lightly through the parted clouds, illuminating the scenery below.<p>

A single ray of light landed softly onto the faces of two lovers, staring passionately into eachother's eyes.

"What's wrong, can't sleep?" Kazuto asked to the girl lying besides him. Holding the girl tightly, he gave her  
>a light peck to the cheek and smiled as he gazed into her onyx orbs. "No, I guess I'm just too happy to." Shino replied with a light smile.<br>Leaning into his hold Shino snuggled into the embrace and settled next to the warmth of his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart.

Although they were quite comfortable, they both began to feel a certain degree of unease. With their most intimate parts pressing against the  
>other, both were left with difficulty in controlling their thoughts. It couldn't be helped, they were both at that age after all.<p>

It was quite difficult adjusting in their current position, for the slightest movement would cause them to make some sort of desirable contact.  
>Neither were just quite sure of the other's position on this predicament and both lacked the bravery to make the first move.<p>

"Shino."

As he muttered he name, Shino relaxed into his hold and responded by bringing her hands to his chest. "I know... you don't have to say it."  
>Comforted by the response he got, Kazuto lowered his hand towards her waist and slipped his arm under and around her small frame.<p>

Now certain of the fact that they both desired the same thing, Kazuto and Shino proceeded to work themselves into a comfortable position.  
>Joining his lips to his lover's, Kazuto moved his arms up her slender body until his hands met her chest.<p>

Shino gasped at the contact while blushing a deep crimson. Kazuto proceeded to press and fondle her breasts lovingly until she couldn't restrain herself  
>and let out a moan. Pleased with her reaction, Kazuto placed a hand at the collar of her dress and looked to her for confirmation.<p>

When she gave a light nod, he almost immediately began to work furiously at her clothes until her upper body was clad save her bra, which covered her assets.  
>Kazuto found himself unable to tear his gaze from her, indeed she was beautiful. She was by no means a large cup size compared to some of her peers, however<br>Kazuto found that he wouldn't have her any other way and that it was just perfect on the rest of her. Even now he longed to tear the last of the covering away,  
>however when he moved to do so he found himself stopped by a hand on his wrist.<p>

He gazed down to find his partner giving him a childish glare while blushing madly.

"H-Hey th-that's not fair you're taking off too much at a time, you're still fully clothed. You have to do the same first." She contended.

Suddenly finding her hands at the buttons of his shirt, Kazuto found himself extremely embarrassed while she rendered him in the same state as herself.  
>She was surprised to find him a build slightly more muscular than she would expect, "Must be the kendo work." She told herself.<p>

Marveling at his chiseled body, Shino then honored her promise by helping him remove her bra and allowed him to resume his work on her breasts, this  
>time the action more pleasurable to both of them. Kazuto was no longer able to restrain his desires, he began to make use of his mouth in his manuvers,<br>using one hand to massage the left side of her bosom while using his tongue as a stimuli on the other. Clamping down on the nub he found in the center,  
>he swirled his tongue around it repeatedly, nearly driving Shino insane.<p>

What concerned how even more however, was that his vacant hand move lower and lower towards the her nether region. Slyly slipping his hands  
>between her legs, Kazuto proceeded to caress her core lustfully. Feeling her shorts begin to get damp, he applied more and more pressure until Shino<br>screamed in pleasure and soaked herself in her own juices. Placing his index and middle finger onto his mouth, Kazuto savored the taste thoroughly,  
>unable to contain his desires for a second longer, Kazuto placed his hand on Shino's thigh and began to slip her shorts down her long, creamy legs.<p>

Left in a helpless form and mostly naked, Shino found herself unable to descend from her high and completely helpless at her lover's assault.  
>Even as Kazuto dragged his tongue from her chest down her stomach and over her curves, she found it impossible to respond. "K-K-Kazuto."<p>

"Hmmm... what is it, my darling Shino." He replied mockingly as he licked over her panties. Shino once again moaned loudly as she found herself in a  
>state of euphoria.<p>

Meanwhile Kazuto had thrown caution to the wind and removed the last piece of material obstructing them from their satisfaction and clasped his  
>mouth around her area of pleasure and began to explore every curve and corner with his tongue. Familiarizing himself with the places that would<br>give her the most pleasure and make her moan the loudest, Kazuto began to go in a pattern of intensely assaulting her over certain periods of time  
>and then somewhat more passively and then over again until she once again seized up violently and her juices filled his mouth.<p>

"A-Ah K-K-Kazuto." Shino attempted again.

She was silenced by his lips on her's as he pulled their naked forms together once more.

Eventually forced to break apart from their lungs burning up, Kazuto asked nervously "So uh... do we continue?"  
>Bewildered by the sudden change in his tone from his confidence just a minute ago, Shino asked confusedly. "Well why wouldn't we?"<p>

"Well, uh I was just worried that you might get... you know." Kazuto replied uncertainly.  
>Shino smiled at his apparent innocence and was about to relieve his concerns when a vexing thought came to mind.<p>

"Well I suppose we will have to stop won't we, I mean we certainly don't want THAT happening." She said with a grin.  
>Kazuto gulped, restraining the raging beast inside him was starting to take it's toll on Kazuto and his sanity hung by a thread.<p>

Shino smiled mischievously at the effect her words had, leaving her face inches from his and staring at his tense form and watching him grasp so tightly his  
>knuckles started to turn white. Deciding to tease the boy further for what he had done to her, she leaned closely towards his ear and spoke with a devilish<br>smirk. "I mean, I sure want it, but it CAN wait can't it Kazuto-Kun?"

Seeing the boy left immobile and stunned by a few simple words, Shino decided to let the poor boy so he didn't go insane.  
>"Just kidding." She said with a smile befitting of an angle and intent suiting to a demon.<p>

"On certain days of the month it become improbable for pregnancy to occur, luckily for you and me today happens to be one of those days." She added.

Kazuto could do nothing but stare, "Y-Y-You knew that and y-you..." he was furious, that much was sure.  
>"Well it's your fault, do you have any idea what you were doing to me?" She retorted<p>

"Well it's not like you didn't enjoy it."

Blushing like mad at his statement, Shino gave him a light shove and turned while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry, it's my fault now will you please forgive me dear Shino-Sama." Kazuto pleaded.

Shino could no longer bring herself to keep up the charade, she too had desired this boy from the start. "Kazuto."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Be gentle."

Kazuto was surprised at her sudden and upfront request, Shino had never displayed weakness willingly in front of others before.  
>But respecting the situation, he gave her a minute before replying tenderly. "Of course."<p>

He laid her on her back and stripped himself of his pants and boxers all in one go and positioned his already erect member at her entrance. He looked to  
>her a final time as she gave him a nod. Deciding that a quick motion would be best for her, Kazuto sheathed himself inside her in one swift movement.<p>

Shino closed her eyes as she was reminded once again of being a virgin, he filled her fully and she felt as if though she would be torn apart.  
>A tear slid from her eye and she choked on her breath.<p>

Kazuto looked at her pained state and felt ashamed in the physical pleasure he was receiving in exchange for her pain. "Shino I... I'm so sorry."

Even in her pain Shino couldn't help but be happy, after all the boy she loved cared for her from the bottom of his heart.

"It's fine, it has to come sooner or later you know, just give me a minute."

The pleasure began to wear away at Kazuto, the sensation was simply corrupting him. The velvety walls enclosed themselves around his length tightly  
>and the silken feeling could have sent him straight to heaven. Despite that Kazuto was resolved to not move until she was ready, from this point on any<br>pleasure they received was to be shared between them.

"You can go now." Shino said quietly, having somewhat adjusted to his size.

Kazuto frowned, he knew Shino was probably not ready yet but was taking into consideration his pleasure before her own.

"I can wait you know, don't say something so selfless. I want you to happy as well."

Shino beamed, she knew that he constantly thought of nothing but his friends' happiness, and now she realized the true depth of that.  
>After another minute passed, she gave another approval to move and this time, her eyes conveyed the full sincerity of her words.<p>

With his primal instinct taking over, Kazuto began a slow motion at first and this gradually speeding up after each thrust he pulled back so that only  
>the head of his length was still inside her and repeatedly re-insert himself into her leaking furnace. Each and every time he would bury himself deeper<br>and deeper into her until she began to moan his name in unison with his thrusts.

She encircled her legs around his waist and locked them to that position, seemingly wanting to prevent the event where he would ever leave her completely. Kazuto  
>smirked, he had no intention of doing so, even as he pumped himself into her, her unrelenting heat continued to bring him closer and closer to the release they both sought.<p>

For Shino as well, the pain had completely evaporated and the pleasure of being filled was so great, she knew she wouldn't be opposed to seconds, or thirds,  
>or any sessions thereafter.<p>

Kazuto continued with the intention of being delicate, yet fierce and with every push bringing him closer to completion he could no longer tell the passing  
>of time, direction seem distorted, and his senses in shambles. All that mattered was him and her, and their joining for all eternity.<p>

He began to fall victim to the pleasure of their actions, he longer had to dictate the movement of his body, he seemed to move by instinct, longing for the feeling of her  
>core molding to his size and the slickness of her passage. Even fractions of seconds where he pulled back felt like forever, all too long before the re-joining of their bodies.<p>

They both began to succumb to the bliss indulgence and their pleasure reached it's peak.

Shino went first, her body arching violently as she unknowingly pressed onto his member still inside of her.

Kazuto grimaced, reaching heaven in that one moment, the tightness was impossible, and it did not grant the option of retreat.  
>He buried himself to the hilt and spilled his seed into her womb, pulsating as she squeezed out every last bit.<p>

Removing himself from her, Kazuto collapsed onto Shino and rolled off to the side. Words were unnecessary, both panting like mad they embraced eachother,  
>feeling as if though time had truly stopped.<p>

Both beginning to drift from conscience, they resisted the temptation of sleep for a brief moment and each whispered into the other's ear.

"I Love You"  
>"I Love You"<p> 


End file.
